Licia
|image1 = Licia.png|caption1 = This is what Licia can be seen from a spacecraft.|diameter = 68,932 km|parent_star = Sun|type = Massive-soiled planet|age = 4,570,000,000 y/o|temperature = -21 °c - 30°c|orbital_period = 1,012 earth days|moons = 49 (including Leni/Phnoue,Melynph,Meluphia and Trysc)|distance_from_sun = 389,010,001 km|last_appearance = All Simple Cities}}Licia is the sixth planet of the Simple City's solar system,it is the largest of the 6 inner planets,with 49 moons,Licia is the 3rd planet with the most moons, and the 5th largest planet. Sky object Licia can be seen even with light pollution in the sky,this is because all of the elixir in the planet masks themselves and shines. Licia passes up in the night sky for 5 hours,it is so fast Siretenos call it "the purple moving star",a depiction of which star is moving very fast. It can be seen in both of the north and south sky because of its passage through the skies,Curdo and Licia can stick together in the sky every 21 days.Its passage isn't very straight in which it can go from 160° to 110°. It passes the sky at a theoretical 5 sp/s. Orbit and rotation Licia orbits the sun every 1,012 days at a distance of 389,000,000 km. Moons Licia has 49 moons,the cause of this is because of its protective nature of the planet,so satellites could monitor the dangers of the planet. Leni Or Phnoue for formally,Leni was in a dynamical family with Trysc and Meluphia as members,with its reasonable nature,Leni has land lineae that look like webs,the lineae are caused by water,gravity at Leni is roughly less stronger than Earth with 194.4 sp/s^2. Leni has a bare atmosphere that supports life through it,with a composition of 85% oxygen and a thousandths of solar mass of water,Leni is the most habitable moon in the Simple City solar system. Melynph The largest moon of Licia with 4,309 km,Melynph has a sandy ground to prevent the volcanoes from squirting the magma to the planet. Melynph is the 2nd fastest moon of Licia,with orbit of 1.52 days. Melynph has lakes of hypothetical liquid oxygen,which cover the sandy ground from going out,Melynph has roughly half of Earth's gravity,protective rei rays make all of the composition stay there. Meluphia A distorted moon of Licia at 580 km,Meluphia is a shale moon with a composition of 53% shale,the only moon with a core almost the size of their moon,Meluphia is extravagantly useless. Trysc A moon that acts like a comet,the fastest orbiting moon of the Simple City solar system,Trysc will punch any object near Leni when the moon going near the moon,as a part of the dynamical family,Trysc will hit Leni in just 30-1,000,000 years because of nonstop and fast orbiting of the planet,its tail is caused by the core releasing extreme amounts of underground elements inside the moon,was also the cause of the moon's blue color. Trysc will punch the ELMSS spacecraft with 50 years. Structure Licia is mainly composed of rock which can be found in the ceramic layer,and the planet was coated of purple yam which doesn't naturally happen from plants that lived there before but on the attraction that made rock into food,the cause of gigantic elixir oceans is because the core attracts more liquid and the ceramic layer was thick enough to turn it into elixir. Purple yam layer This is strange since,edible things were only exclusive from earth and must be obtained in Earth,but Licia contains edible rock which were found to be vegetables because it was actually purple yam,these rocks repel elixir away once dried. Elixir ocean The elixir oceans were the cause of the planet's violet color. Elixir was a medicine since,the planet can make you poisoned once swallowed an amount worth of glass of elixir. Ceramic layer This is also strange since,ceramic materials are only man-made,this is because the brittle rock was thick enough to strengthen the layer. Inner core layer Since ceramic cannot hold the core,inner core layer has a melting point of 1,000,000 °c. The layer holds the core,which,it manages elixir passages from the core. Magma core The core is made of molten rock which is lava,it was solid as a hot nickel ball which the core was colored orange,it delivers elixir through the surface.